


Options

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Takeru & Patamon]  Patamon's never used anything but Hope to evolve before.  Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure/02  
 **Title:** Options  
 **Characters:** Takeru, Patamon  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #817, Baromon  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Takeru  & Patamon] Patamon's never used anything but Hope to evolve before. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

Beams of shadow lashed among the Chosen Children and their partners, sending everyone scattering in every direction possible. He managed to get on his feet and looked around for Takeru. Given how dark the area was, he considered himself lucky to have found his feet in the first place. 

“Takeru! Takeru!” He stumbled over something, finding himself face-first on the ground. The something felt a little familiar, and patting it with one paw told him it was a D-Terminal. He wasn’t sure whose it was, but at the moment, he wasn’t concerned with ownership, just finding out where everyone was and getting this whole mess straightened out. 

“Patamon?” Takeru’s voice came from far closer to him than he’d expected, and a familiar warm hand brushed against him. “Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine! I’ve got a D-Terminal here! Maybe we can Armor Evolve and stop this!” Exactly what, or who, caused this no one knew, only that they couldn’t see where they were or who stood against them. Evolving normally wasn’t an option; whoever this was seemed to have somehow blocked that off from them. It was Armor or nothing. 

He could hear Takeru patting at his shirt. “It might be mine, I can’t say for sure. Mine’s not here, anyway. Let’s give it a try. Where is it?” 

“Right under me!” 

Patamon flapped his wings until he lifted high enough so Takeru could get to it. Faint light shone as he opened the D-Terminal. “Daisuke, this is yours!” No answer came. “Daisuke?” 

“He’s unconscious.” Ken’s worried voice drifted through the shadows. “I think he hit his head on something.” 

Takeru winced; that wasn’t good. Patamon moved closer to his partner. “Then let’s do this!” 

Patamon had never evolved with any Digimental other than Hope before. He didn’t even know if he could. They’d never tried this before. They had no choice at the moment. Takeru lifted the D-Terminal and as he did so, a new sort of energy shot through the small Digimon. 

Fire and fierceness, passion that never wavered no matter what, the courage to plunge ahead with all of one’s heart… 

“Patamon, armor evolve to…Baromon!” He stood on two feet, aware of everything in a strange and fascinating new manner. He flexed his hands, then focused all three of his eyes. One of them glittered in the shadows, showing him something he realized hadn’t happened yet. But it would, and he knew how to make it happen. “Meteor Dance!” 

With a swipe of his cape and swift movements of his feet, meteors began to flash through the sky, wiping away the shadows. He could hear sharp cries of pain coming from not that far away and he moved in that direction, knowing he’d find their enemy there. The battle wouldn’t take long; he _knew_ that, and Daisuke would be all right. He knew that, too. 

Patamon loved being Angemon, loved being Takeru’s guardian. But he couldn’t help but wonder a little what the other Digimentals could do. 

The End


End file.
